the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Priory Of Sion
The Priory of Sion Chapter has been, for several centuries, the national Chapter to all of France. They have a great veneration of the Virgin Mary and a strong alliance with the Orders of Courtesans, Magdalenes and Priests. The Priory represents one of the most important countries on Earth, a vast cultural and intellectual landmass that lies at the very heart of Europe not just geographically but also historically. Status: Active. Facts: -The Priory is centuries old, dating back to the early Christian Church. The Priory claims to have been founded by a blood relative of Jesus Himself, a member of the Desponsyni. An important branch of the Desponsyni family has always made up an important part of the Chapter's organization, the St. Clairs. -The Fleur-de-lis is the traditional symbol for the Priory of Sion, as well as all of France. -The color blue, symbolically associated with the Virgin Mary, is important to the Chapter. The French term 'sacre blue' (Sacred Blue) comes from this. -Like any good secret society, the Priory of Sion has made extensive use of codes and secret passwords. -The HQ of the Chapter is said to be Rennes-le-Chateau in Southern France. Notre Dame is also an important Chantry for the Chapter. -Leaders of the Priory are given the Title of "Neutonnier," and are served by a group of seneschals (not the Order, just an old French term). Areas controlled by the Priory are divided up into 'Parishes' which are overseen by a single Seneschal. -Chivalry was popular in medieval Europe, but nowhere was it as honored as it was in France. The Priory of Sion has also championed the core concepts of Chivalry. -Joan of Arc is probably the most famous of French Saints and the Patron Saint of the Priory. For more info see Joan of Arc. Musketeers: The Musketeers were an Elite unit that ounce fought for both God, king, country and Chapter. Today, these French soldiers, masters of the long-range firearm, are now largely defunct. In the age of heavy firearms and grenades, sword fighting no longer decides the tide of battle. But the Title is still awarded to those Adepts who master the gun, if for no other reason than to honor the traditions of the Chapter. Rose Knights: The Elite units to the Priory of Sion are the Rose Knights, members of the Chapter who fight for France and for the Chapter. Rose Knights receive martial training in the country's military forces and are educated at boarding schools operated by the St. Clair family. Rose Knights are trained to be diplomats and spies in addition to soldiers and will be talented at social affairs and infiltration. A particularly large number of Rose Knights have arisen from both the Order of Priests as well as the Order of Magdalenes. Teams of Rose Knights are often led by leaders of the Chapter, or by members of the St. Clair family. A segment of the Rose Knights are charged with nothing else but protecting the Chapter's Desponsyni bloodline. St. Clair Family: The St. Clairs, alternately the Sinclairs or Sans Clair, is an important and wealthy branch of the Great Families. The St. Clairs were instrumental in the founding of the Chapter and the first Neutonnier of the Chapter was also head of the family. The St. Clairs are renowned for producing men and women of great intellect and accomplishment. They also benefit from minor supernatural blessings, which is usual for Desponsyni. In the case of the St. Clairs, members of the bloodline are known to produce an Aura o Peace that calms the hearts of even the most violent and troubled. Probably helps to explain why the family is known for being cool-headed and intellectual. These effects are noted as being particularly potent in the female members of the bloodline. The St. Clairs have many holdings and estates within France and Europe, and they also have special ties to the Catholic Church, particularly the Vatican itself. As befits a family of such royal lineage, the St. Clairs have members and friends in both the European Union, the French police and government, and in several international firms and companies. When they want to, the St. Clairs can call upon considerable finances and assets. To say nothing of the fact that they are synonymous with an entire Chapter of French Adepts. *For more info on the unique power of the St. Clairs, see Aura of Peace. Video: Category:Priory Of Sion Category:King Category:Chapter